List of H2O: Just Add Water! characters
This is the list of appearances & characters of H20: Just Add Water! Main Characters Mermaid Casts Emma Gilbert right|100px She first became a mermaid one morning while swimming at the beach. She has the ability to freeze any object or liquid containing water. She also, with the help from Rikki & Cleo has the power to summon on a hurricane like storm, she also has the power to create Blizzard. She liked Byron in the first season but he left, in the second season she found love in a new boy Ash who is a co-worker at the juice net cafe and a stable boy who taught Emma's little brother to ride a horse. This was how they met, she couldn't stand him at first, but with a talk with her best friends Cleo and Rikki she realizes her love for him. At the end of season two, she reveals her secret to Ash. Rikki Chadwick right|100px She first became a mermaid when she was hit by water from the park sprinkler system. Rikki was the last to gain her powers. Rikki is able to boil water or anything containing water, she also has the ability to start fire and summon lightning. She is the rebellious new girl who finds an attraction in the local bad boy, Zane Bennet. They briefly date but find they have too many differences. But rekindle their relationship. In the first season, Miriam is her enemy because she gets very jealous of Rikki when she is with Zane because they briefly dated, but in the second season she and Zane got back together. Cleo Sertori right|100px She first became a mermaid while she took a bath. Cleo has the power to turn a drop of water into a bucketful and mould it into any shape as well as being able to control and manipulate it. She is shy and very bright, and a loyal friend. She is in love with Lewis but is the enemy of a marine biologist dr.denman because she was jelous and she was also enemies with the new girl Charlotte who causes problems for Cleo which eventually lead to Cleo running away. But when Lewis rescues her, they realize their love for each other. Isabella "Bella" Hartley right|100px the new girl in series three. She is a singer and performs at the juice bar. She became a mermaid in the sea caves of Ireland when she was nine, and has the power to change water into gelatine and a crystalline substance (aka Crystel). Main Supporting Characters Lewis McCartney Lewis has been Cleo's friend since they were five, and following the girls' transformation, also becomes friends with Rikki and Emma. He is academically gifted, thinks of himself as a scientist and has a passion for fishing. He discovers the girls' secret early on in the series and becomes determined to find the cause. He is in love with Cleo, which is later revealed to be reciprocated, and the two form a relationship late in series one. After the happenings of the first full moon of series two, Cleo breaks up with Lewis. They stay friends but remain a little embarrassed. Lewis develops a friendship with Charlotte, the new girl, who has a crush on Lewis and becomes his girlfriend after he finally gives up the thought that Cleo still cares about him. At the end of series two, Lewis suddenly dumps Charlotte because of her behavior towards the other girls, mostly Cleo. After he saves Cleo from a shark reef, they get back together. Charlotte Watsford Charlotte is the new girl in town and is the girls' rival during series two. She enjoys various forms of art, appreciates the sciences and 'becomes' Lewis's girlfriend after Cleo leaves him. She hates Cleo as well as Rikki and Emma who hate her back, a dislike made even stronger after she becomes the fourth mermaid late in series two, armed with the powers of all three girls. Charlotte is eventually revealed to be the granddaughter of Gracie, one of the original three mermaids who 50 years earlier gave her powers up to the 50 year full moon. In the end of series two she becomes increasingly jealous of Cleo and asks Lewis to stop talking to the other girls, out of this Cleo feels abandoned and alone and runs away which leads to Lewis dumping Charlotte and returning to Cleo. Charlotte gets revenge by planning Emma, Rikki and most of all Cleo to lose their tails and powers, so Lewis would only care for her, but in the end she is the one who loses everything, including her mermaid abilities due to the 50 year full moon. Zane Bennett Zane is the local bad boy, and seems to think that he can get away with anything because his dad is rich. He appears to be arrogant, but has been seen to have a softer side. He desperately wants to impress his father, local land developer Harrison Bennett, who is more arrogant. Zane is an excellent swimmer. After becoming trapped on a sinking boat, he is rescued by Emma, and sees the end of her tail before she is able to slip away. Because of this, Zane becomes obsessed with finding the "sea monster". Later on in series 1 Zane and Rikki develop feelings towards each other to the disappointment of Miriam who assumed that she was with Zane. This happens when Rikki and Zane get locked up on a balcony together. While they later break up due to being "too different" from each other, they rekindle their relationship in series two after Zane discovers the girls are still mermaids. Zane becomes more of a supporting boyfriend in series 2. Louise Chatham Louise Chatham is a mysterious elderly woman whom Cleo meets while working at the Marine Park. She hints to Cleo that she knows the girls secret and warns them about the effects of the full moon. Later, her boat is declared unseaworthy and Emma invites her to stay at her place. However, Miss Chatham sneaks out at night and sails off with her boat. After an altercation on the boat with Zane, she suffers a heart attack and is taken to a hospital by Lewis. Before going to a retirement residential home, she reveals to the girls that she once was a mermaid too, but that "the burden became too great, so she had to give it up", hinting that there is a way to give up their powers. Supporting Characters Byron Jade Byron is a swimmer and the love interest of Emma during series one. While under the effects of a full moon, Emma kisses Byron, almost leading to him finding out her secret. He asks Emma to train him to beat Zane, however, they kiss, and then have an argument as he calls her a 'heavy training dragon'. Miriam Kent Miriam is the girls' rival in series one. She also finds herself as the princess of town.Later in the series when Miriam finds out about Zane and Rikki she feels that she is in competition with Rikki to win Zane back with her jealousy towards them. Also, while Emma was under the effects of the full moon, her and Zane's lips were frozen together, thus preventing them from leaving each other's feelings...literally. Kim Sertori Kim is Cleo's little sister. She finds her sister weird, and after discovering Cleo's diary she attempts to figure out what is going on. This leads her to figuring out that the girls are mermaids and she tries to expose her sister as one. The girls are eventually able to come up with a plan to convince her that Miriam is a mermaid instead. With the help of Elliot, she is always keeping an eye on things. Elliot Gilbert Elliot is Emma's little brother. The two are very close and Emma makes many references to the fact that they have never had any secrets between them. After being saved from drowning by Rikki, Elliot develops a crush on her, though she is quick to reject his feelings. Wilfred Wilfred is the owner of JuiceNet. Emma also works at the JuiceNet, so he is also Emma's boss. When he is away, he usually leaves Emma in charge of the juice bar. Dr. Linda Denman Dr. Denman is a Marine Biologist who finds one of Cleo's mermaid scales that Lewis left behind. She tries to get Lewis to tell her where he found the samples, however, he refuses to reveal the source. In the end, she asks Lewis to travel with her for her work, but he decides to stay with Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. In the series one finale, she returns and sets up underwater cameras around Mako Island, eventually discovering the girls' mermaid secret. But in the end, she believed they lost their powers after going into the Moon Pool during a lunar eclipse. Though in truth, they only lost their powers for 12 hours. Ash Ash is the current supervisor of JuiceNet due to Emma's disappointment at first (Emma wanted the job). Ash is a keen horse rider, and has worked as a riding coach. He and Emma have formed a relationship and have gone out on a few dates. In the episode 'Moonstruck' of season 2, Emma was affected by the full moon (with Cleo and Rikki) and almost revealed her secret by calling him into the bathroom when she was wet with a tail. Luckily, Lewis steps in and stops him. During the series two finale, Emma reveals that she is a mermaid to Ash, and he is so stunned that all he has to say is "Cool". In the beginning Ash likes to wind up Emma because he discovers that when he does this Emma feels more attracted to him. Ash also has a falling out with Zane in the Juicenet causing the girl's group to split. Max Hamilton An elderly man (and scientist), he was a friend of the original mermaids. His first appearance was in "The Gracie Code" when Lewis discovers his old research that he conducted on Mako Island. He reveals that he truly loved Gracie like Lewis truly loves Cleo and that he created the three lockets that the girls wear for the three original mermaids. He gives Lewis all his old research and pictures of the original mermaids. He knows that Cleo and Lewis are ment for each other so he gives Lewis hints about it but Lewis ignores them because he was dating Charlotte, but understands them when Cleo went missing and noticed how much he cared for her. He told Charlotte about mermaids when he realized that she was Gracie's granddaughter. He also revealed that the 50 year moon lines up with all the planets and will possess enough power to take away a mermaid's powers forever with no chance of ever regaining them back (probably because of his experience with Gracie). Bev Sertori Cleo's mother. She's a teacher. In episodes "Something Fishy" and "Under the Weather" she accidentally covers Cleo in water and turns her into mermaid. In season 2, she divorced and makes Don, Kim, and most of all, Cleo worried. Don Sertori Cleo's father. He is a local fisherman. He dislikes boys being around Cleo, except Lewis. In Season 2, he tries to make Cleo and Kim behave better. He makes for Cleo the childish birthday parties and doesn't understand that Cleo isn't a little girl. He became worried when his wife left him in season 2. Lisa Gilbert Emma's mother. She was a lifeguard. She becomes worried after Emma left the swimming team. She also saved Harrison Bennet's (Zane's dad's) life when he almost drowned when she was younger. Neil Gilbert Emma's father. He's one of Zane's father's workers. He is also worried after Emma left the swimming team. Terry Chadwick Rikki's father. He divorced with his wife. He lives with Rikki at the trailer park as revealed in the episode "Wrong Side of the Tracks". He likes Zane, but at first he hated him after Nate blames him for stealing the badge from his motorbike. Tiffany Miriam's best friend. She loves Lewis just like Cleo but backs off when Cleo and Lewis are together. Nate Zane's friend. He has lovesick on Cleo even though Cleo has turned him away on numerous occasions. In Season 2 he has the girls besotted over him when he puts on a special perfume that Zane found on the internet but then lost. Harrison Bennett Zane's father. He's very angry at his son as he wants Zane to follow in his footsteps and become a successful business man. However Zane is too besotted with Rikki to listen to his father. During the end of Season 1, he finally starts being more happy for his son. Category:Characters